Galaxies of Chaos
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: When you've been built on a foundation of power and high expectations, how painful will the fall off that pedestal be? Will you ever move or speak again?
1. Prologue

Galaxies of Chaos.

It's been a long time since I ran around in the Sonic section. But, rest assured, I have never stopping being fond of Sonic and now I have come back to write a story of better quality than my old ones. I've grown (thankfully) during my time away and I've decided to rewrite a few of my older stories at some point. The ideas were okay but the execution wasn't.

Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. SEGA has all rights.

* * *

Prologue.

It was said that, long ago, Nothing existed. There lay an emptiness that Nothing filled and the universe floated in a dark, cold state. Chaos unfurled from its sleep at the end of time and created an explosion that dwarfed this nothingness in might and power. It created rocks of spheres and tore stars and supernovas into a once dead blackness and gold and ruby shone together in this new dawn. Moon dust sprinkled from the heavens, twisting and shaping into thousands of galaxies of purples and emeralds and within one of these galaxies, over millions of years, Mobius came to be, spinning through space like a natural satellite.

But, to the disconcertion of Chaos, Mobius lay unprotected, unsheltered from the wrath of other races that evolved on their own planets. So it descended through the burn of the atmosphere to a lonely island in the middle of the glistening ocean and lovingly sculpted a most beautiful stone, about the size of a medium statue. This glowering emerald of power was to be the Master Emerald and its very being raised the lush island into the sky with the wings of an angel, elevating it forevermore. Then, seven gems of Chaos' essence were made, a means of back up for Mobius, should any harm ever befall the Master Emerald. These Chaos Emeralds were scattered to the seven corners of the planet, safely hidden from prying eyes and waiting for a true User to appear.

Time passed softly and slowly.

Many centuries later, a shadow was born.

He stole unknowingly through the paths of Chaos, drenched in its blood and essence, humming along the vortexes and rainbows. The Son of Chaos could not be tamed, yet could not be corrupted. His very soul was good and as pure as the golden hair of the girl who loved him most, yet was as smoky and tainted as the professor who went mad in his grief.

He was thought to be untouchable by all who knew him.

Except that was a lie.

Shadow wasn't infallible.

And his fall would be the quietest of all.

* * *

This was an idea I had that I desperately wanted to put into words and I hope that this short beginning doesn't put too many of you off! The other chapters will definitely be much longer.

Love Lily. X


	2. Chapter 1

Galaxies of Chaos.

Alright everyone, this is chapter one! I've had some positive reviews so far and I'm slowly piecing together the entire story, although the ending still eludes me. Also, Fairy, it won't be a sad ending.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One.

The rattle of rain on the glass opened his eyes and he lay in the quiet of the early morning. It was always the same for Shadow – he went to bed at twelve and promptly woke at six. If the dark hedgehog remembered correctly, it was due to his body needing less sleep than normal, thanks to the undiluted Chaos that ran rampant in his veins.

Stretching slowly, ruby eyes flickered round the modest room of his small abode, feeling gladness once again that he picked a reserved area to live. Originally, he'd wanted to stay in the GUN base, where they had living quarters, but after the Commander and Rouge both gently pestered him, he decided that perhaps separating work and home was best after all. Knowing his mentality, he would probably get no sleep at all, for work would lure him to the training gyms or some late night mission. Besides, Shadow was less likely to be interrupted here.

He wasn't sure why he'd awoken quite so abruptly that morning, but he figured that it was a forgotten nightmare and left it at that.

It was during his morning routine, however, that an interruption did appear. Fortunately for him though, it was just his work partner, Rouge.

"You're looking as cheerful as always." She greeted him with a smirk and he slid a coffee towards her without answering, his eyes on the frying pan that sizzled with hot bacon. Shadow found that despite feeling less hunger, it didn't stop him from eating when he felt like it.

No use depriving yourself.

"Commander wants you in as soon as you can," Rouge commented after a sip of her coffee, ruffling her featherless wings as Shadow took a seat across from her at the breakfast bar. "GUN's picked up a new mission for us."

The unusual tone of her voice had him pausing with the silver fork halfway in his mouth and he tilted his head questioningly as he bit down.

Was that…excitement?

"Yeah," she responded to the unspoken question. "We're doing something more interesting than Eggman and silent stake-outs for once!"

Swallowing his mouthful, bright eyes flicked upwards and met turquoise calmly.

"That is different." He agreed.

"Look at you, actually speaking outside of work!"

With a shrug and a roll of his eyes, he returned to eating.

Maybe some change in his schedule was needed.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, the pair were trooping into the top dog's tidy office. As always, the grizzled veteran regarded them with courtesy and a decent amount of respect, watching Shadow like a hawk as he pulled out a seat for Rouge before snagging one of his own. Nothing escaped the old man's gaze.

"We've caught wind of some strange activity in the warehouse district of Downtown Westopolis. Spikes of Chaos energy have been recorded and we need two agents with expertise in the field, which is why I called you here."

Commander Tower got straight to the point, a usual occurrence when speaking to the man and something that Shadow liked and respected about him. Nobody ever worried about him stuttering and hedging his way around topics in meetings.

Rouge spoke up from her comfortable position, spinning a yellow pencil on the heavy wooden desk.

"When did the energy spikes start?"

"Two o'clock on Tuesday. We've been monitoring for at least twenty four hours and I just received clearance from the government to go and investigate." Mismatched eyes narrowed contemplatively as the hardened leader turned his attention to Shadow. "What do you think?"

For a moment, the ebony Mobian thought carefully, something he was prone to doing, earning himself a reputation of being more cautious and clearheaded than his blue counterpart in the process.

Was it a danger to innocents?

"It is worth looking into," he replied eventually. "Any unusual energy bursts may carry a risk factor that I'd rather not have to worry about."

The grey haired man smiled in what appeared to be triumph.

"I thought you might say that. You're due out in ten minutes – no later." His voice broke no arguments.

Shadow made a noise of derision in the back of his throat.

As if he was ever late for anything.

* * *

The warehouses loomed up like festering ink blots on the otherwise clear horizon and no animal noise could be heard from the surrounding vegetation. The jeep carrying them stopped a good mile or two away near a pile of crates, as they didn't want to draw any attention. The snowy bat turned to her brooding companion, who felt a little uneasy at the lack of background noise.

"Ready for some fun?"

A slight turn up of the lips on the tanned muzzle was all she needed and her leathery wings flared as she took off into the sky. Her confidence dispelled any concerns Shadow may have had for the moment.

Shadow didn't need to fly to get on to the flat concrete roof of the nearest warehouse – he just concentrated for a second and whispered;

"Chaos Control."

A slight breeze and a miniscule crack in the ground was the only indication that the Ultimate Life Form had existed in that spot by the vehicle in the first place.

* * *

Right, so we're starting properly now. Like I said before, thank you very much for the three reviews and favourites already. Hopefully I've continued to please you.

Love Lily. X


End file.
